The D1 Effect- Chapter 15
by HaVIC
Summary: John meets John and several other things happen. Sorry, can't tell you exactly what without giving away the plot, but please R&R, you know the drill.


The D1 Effect Chapter 15  
  
As told by the Captain of the Nirvana, John M. Leeroy  
  
Guerrilla Ranks: Veteran Swamp-Warrior  
  
** Just think about the creature, John, the battle means nothing, ** I told myself. Instantly, I started changing into one of the strangest animals I had ever imagined. My skin immediately started to crack open, like the parched ground in the middle of a barren desert. I started to rise upward slowly, while a tail started to just out from behind me to keep me balanced.   
  
Just then, as my face started to bulge out, I heard a call, "Hello, we come in peace!"   
  
Whoa, that caught me by surprise. Think, what should I do? Demorph. Duh. My oddly shaped body shrunk back to normal as I concentrated as hard as I could to demorph. I turned around to see 2 young fellows, not more than 10 years of age, in military-issue SS uniforms carrying guerrilla rifles. Wait a second, I knew these guys...  
  
"Oh my god..." I whispered under my breath. This was not right. I was meeting myself who lived 25 years before. 10 years old, and fighting! This was ludicrous. I had known that Fairwinds Uni had trained the students at an early age, but 10? This was mad.   
  
It was also mad because I was meeting my younger self in a place and time that not even the greatest science fiction writers of all time could possibly match. Johnny was alive and well. I was too, unfortunately for the Tc3's.  
  
"Hello, my name is Fred Reinhound and this is my friend John Leeroy. From our understanding, you are the Animorphs, are we correct?" the other kid said. Fred! Jaguar! Or, as I used to call him, the CaT!  
  
"That we are, so, what's up with the rifles at our chests? I mean, it looks like you kinda want to destroy those hunks of metal, just like us, no?" Marco asked. The younger me and CaT put their guns down, slightly embarrassed. "That's better."  
  
They stared at Ax for a bit, mainly because all andilites at the time were supposed to dead or dying, but what caught their attention the most was me. "Who are you?" Johnny asked me.  
  
I couldn't help but laughing, "Sorry, Johnny, I have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is," I let it hang, "Condor Jib, the Captain of the Destroyer Nirvana and a Veteran Swamp-Warrior."  
  
They looked at each other briefly. I decided to keep the secret just a bit longer. Although, it really wouldn't last. They saluted me, and the CaT started talking again. "A pleasure to me you, Captain."  
  
"No, just call me John. John Leeroy, the former chief of N&E onboard the Utopia, and elite SS."  
  
"Excuse me sir, but is this some kind of a joke?" Johnny asked me, with huge eyes.  
  
"No, my name is John Mark Leeroy, and so is yours. You are an SS trainee at Fairwinds Uni, and you have scored top marks on all of your classes, especially military. I am your future self, who has lived through the greatest plague mankind has ever faced, the Scythes. I have been brought back to the past through a method called Quantum Degeneration.   
  
"Oh, and do me a favor. Call me Condor," I finished, leaving their faces in disbelieve. I couldn't blame them at all.  
  
"Sir, this is impossible!" Johnny blurted out.  
  
"It is, John, it is. In fact, the CaT here," I motioned to Fred, "is a close friend of mine in the future, off somewhere in time in a place we cannot track him. I call him Jaguar. I shall call you Jaguar as well, Fred," I finished. That led them to gape in awe for several moments, processing the information I had just presented the boys.  
  
"I have several questions for you guys, now, how do you know about us?" Cassie asked.   
  
"W-well, um, we learned about you in class. Fairwinds is the only Col to teach a-about you, and all the information about you i-is being destroyed b-b-because of the T-Tc3's," Jaguar 2 said.   
  
Hmmmm, Tobias thought out loud.  
  
"Well, I guess we have no choice but to have you work under our name. Are you OK with that?" I asked, after a brief pause.  
  
"Y-yes, Condor," John said.   
  
"Good, know how to use one of these?" Jake asked, presenting him with his stolen chaingun. We wouldn't need it anyway; the super-morphs that we had just acquired probably would do the job for us.  
  
"I think I do, sir," John said.  
  
"Please, call me Jake. We're equal now, for the time being. And here," he said, cocking the chaingun to maximum and giving it to John. I gave my chaingun to the CaT, telling them to take care of it.  
  
"Now, it might scare you, but we are going to morph. Condor also can morph, but it is a synthetic human form of the morph. Please don't worry a-" Cassie was cut off.  
  
"Don't put it there. We know, just get it over with. We'll be waiting behind the ridge," the CaT said.   
  
"Don't say we didn't warn you," Rachel said. She winked at us and I began the morph again.  
  
Concentrating on the same aspects that I concentrated on before, my skin again began to crack apart, just like the parched desert on a smoldering hot day. It smushed back together, this time leaving my skin a textured, reddish-brown with patches of dark orange. My back arched up, making me looking like the hunchback from hell. All this going on, and I still was practically human in shape.  
  
I started growing upwards, my back continuing to arch forward. Just before I was about to fall over, a tail sprouted from behind me, keeping my balance before falling. My feet splayed out as my toes rapidly fused together. A piece of bone suddenly jutted out of my right toes, ripping the flesh with a gruesome sound. And I was still growing.  
  
My hands started to shrivel up and weaken, when 3 claws burst out from the flesh like the toes, forming deadly assault weapons. My head elongated into a snout, and just like the ancient Swiss-army knife, long teeth quickly formed in my mouth. Yet I was still growing.   
  
Later, I found out that the creature I had morphed was named a "Megaraptor". This creature was a dromaesaur, and hunted in packs to ravage their prey. According to the databases, they would go after creatures nearly 15 times their own mass, bringing them down with very intelligent means of attack.  
  
That was what the Megaraptor knew. There was another creature in the vicinity. A large one. A very, very large one. He/I belonged to a pack, which only 5 of the members existed nearby. And I was going to kill and eat that huge creature. Fueled by the inane insanity that had driven me to spend the rest of my days killing yeerks, the Megaraptor started the process of hunting the large beast.  
  
The primordial instincts of the 'raptor pushed aside that human voice screaming inside of my head.   
  
[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]  
  
*****************************  
  
As told by Animorph Rachel [CLASSIFIED: Any attempts at overriding this system will be subject to a court of law]  
  
Ummm, guys, stop looking at me like that, I pleaded to the comparatively tiny dinosaurs. Or, I think they were dinosaurs. Couldn't be sure.  
  
But they didn't. They stared at me with their ice-cold eyes, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Even my 110-ton body wasn't too much for their skills.   
  
Stop it! You guys are human! Well, most of you. You are sentient, you don't kill creatures when you don't have to OR want to. Please, I'm begging you, I asked.  
  
To no avail, mind you. They still watched me closely, directing their eyes straight at my exposed gut. I froze in horror at the thought of what would happen next.   
  
And the inevitable happened.  
  
One of them jumped beneath me, grappling onto my belly and attempting to rip through my skin. Another one of them jumped at the exact same time on top of me, while the other four attacked from the side. I knew that they were still humans, and I wanted to keep them alive as long as possible without getting killed myself.  
  
I started to lightly crush the one beneath me, not doing any damage, but shaking it off and knocking it unconscious. I flung my tail as quickly as I possibly could to knock myself off balance and sent the 4 that were tearing at my belly flying. That would show them.  
  
For the one on top, I fell down purposely to throw him off. Although this got him off for a few seconds, but he was persistent enough to keep on trying. He lept at my back, tearing off more skin, forcing blood to slowly ooze out and jolting a searing pain throughout my body. I countered it by throwing him off again by using my tail to shift my balance as I was getting up again.  
  
By then, they started waking up, realizing that they were human and getting their sense returned. So, Jake, is it typical that you change into a prehistoric monster and attack your 100-foot long cousin? I kidded.  
  
Sorry, He said meekly.  
  
Apology accepted. Come one, we got a battle to fight, I returned, Oh, and by the way, John and CaT, don't worry, you'll get used to it.  
  
The tiny humans that looked like they were about to wet their clothes nodded in acknowledgment, shaking as they did.  
  
There was a pause. So, Tobias, you're the dino expert here, what did we morph? Marco asked.   
  
Um, to tell you the truth I don't know. Not velociraptor, they were far smaller than we are now, and we are too big to be utahraptor, a creature similar to the velociraptor, except bigger. My only guess is the megaraptor, not really a raptor, but acted like it. Really, really big. Really really powerful. And against creatures as big as Rachel here, they could slaughter them. Of course, Rachel had the unfair advantage of human intelligence, but that was obviously a pro rather than a con.  
  
What about mine? I asked.  
  
Tough to say. Not a brachiasaur, probably an Ultrasaurus. Can't be sure.  
  
Well, it doesn't matter. We're gonna kick ass anyway it goes. It's butt-kicking time! I cried.  
  
Here, here! Condor agreed. The megaraptors let out an audible chirp as I raised my enormous hulk into the air. It was gonna get bad, fast. But who cared? We charged.  
  
A/N: I know what I said, big battle was supposed to be in chapter 15, but I kinda got sidetracked. This time I PROMISE that we'll get to see some REAL action happen to the crew and, of course, some guerrilla warfare. What D1 Effect chapter doesn't have some mention of it? Well, maybe this one, but you get the picture. Please review! 


End file.
